


Marker tattoos for you

by Ririclem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is an artist, Fluff, M/M, Marker tattoos, No Smut, Ooc a bit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnap is a bit akward but sweet, Unresolved Romantic Tension, dreamnap, no beta we die like george in manhunt, why isnt there more dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririclem/pseuds/Ririclem
Summary: After getting in trouble for drawing yet again Dream is sent to detention. There he meets someone with a white bandana, awkward with a heart of gold.Marker tattoos and chaos ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 269





	Marker tattoos for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, I wrote this all in one day because the idea was stuck in my head. I also have a problem with drawing all over myself so maybe I was projecting a bit. I think it fit them though.

It was third hour, and already dream felt like he could jump out of his own skin. Though he had made a valiant effort on his notes, about 30 minutes in he had forgotten about mitosis in favor of doodling in the margins of a blue notebook. Flowers and little blob creatures covered the sides, and when he finally ran out of room a yellow sticky note from his backpack took its place.Usually his mom would get mad at him for the amount of paper he went through so he made due with what he had. Halfway through his third drawing he felt eyes burning through the top of his dirty blonde hair.

"Mr Taken " His teacher yelled at him, though it sounded more like a barking then the English language. The thought of her barking made it hard to keep a straight face but he may have accomplished it if not for the uncanny resemblance. When she opened her mouth she reminded him of a rabid Rottweiler. Just like one her eyes would bulge out, teeth pulled back and showing teeth and gums in a snarl, all she was missing was ears and a tail. 

"Yes mam?" He responded, biting his lip as to not laugh. 

"This is the 8th time this week, I thought I told you no drawing in this class." As she said this she grabbed away his sticky note and tore out his incomplete biology notes, now he would have to redo the entire thing. Their was no point reasoning with her, once she had something in her grubby hands it was impossible to get back. 

He nodded, resigned, hoping she would leave him alone and get back to the lesson instead of dragging this out. Maybe she was feeling generous, her lunch today must be extra good judging by how in between slides she hungrily eyed she the Tupperware container snug in the corner of her desk. This could turn out alright, he hoped as she finally stomped back to the front of the class, eyeing him down to make sure no more drawing would happen.

She was not feeling generous today, instead she opted to giving Dream 2 hours of detention. This wouldn't have been that bad normally , but earlier this week she had taken away his sketchbook as well as his mini notebook from the arcade a few blocks from his home, even his etch a sketch was not safe from her wrath. What kind of person takes a mans etch a sketch? A truly evil one, he decided after his last hour of class was over. His shoes creaked with every step he took down the hallway, looking down at them he remembered even they were covered in doodles. The white part surrounding the shoe had little blob guys on it, all of them adorn with funny little smiles. Before he entered the detention room, it had previously belonged to the woodwork teacher but after one of the many budget cuts it was repurposed into a room for detention as well as the chess club on Tuesdays.He sat down in the corner of the room, most of the spots were empty except for one other desk occupied by Minx, a red haired girl from his 1st hour. Judging by the sour look on her face that did not match the dark pink highlights on the tips of her hair, he guessed she had finally gotten busted for selling snacks from her locker. Dream never had(her prices were high) but many desperate students hoping to consume some carbs would go their during the 5 minute periods in between class. Sitting down in the corner, he fished a bright red Sharpie from his pocket. Though his mom would always get pissed at him, he decided to risk it and draw on his hands. He popped off the cap and before he could finish the first line a loud noise echoed through the room.

"Sorry, Sorry" The kid chuckled, scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. On his way in he had managed to knock over the table by the door that had hand sanitizer and tissues

The detention teacher did not look pleased, but instead of scolding the boy instead just sighed and looked back down at his book. Dream would have to, if he had to stay after school and watch dumb kids who couldn't behave. Dream payed him no mind and instead opted to looking back down at his hand, he had started a rose and hoped to finish it by the end of the two hours. Instead he was again interrupted by the dude sitting next to him, the classroom had a total of twenty desks but instead this guy sat next to him. Dream would normally be polite but he had a very bad day today, not only was he in detention but he had also forgotten that the water fountain near the cafeteria was broken, and would spray water at anyone who dared to drink from it. So today he decided to ignore the kid who kept peeking at him like he wanted to start a conversation. This went on for a while longer until the white bandana wearing boy decided to break the silence. Well as much silence as you could get while minx hollered at some one on the phone, he had to hand it to her at least, she spat profanities as if it was her job. 

"Sup". The kid said awkwardly, picking at the chipped black paint covering his nails. 

Dream though for a moment, part of him felt bad for the boy who clearly was uncomfortable from the silence. Internally sighing he decided to respond.

"Hi" he replied, not looking up from his hand, he had finished the first rose and took to adding a green thorny stem to it. Luckily he had his pack of sharpies with him.

"So you uh.." the dark haired boy gestured vaguely towards dreams hand.

"I....what?" Dream chuckled back, this was so awkward it was funny. Normally dream was chatty, he needed time to himself though sometimes and tended to be quiet when he was burnt out. "Have hands? yeah I do". 

"No I mean." the boy cleared his throat, pulling a bit at the collar of his white shirt with a flame in the middle.

"I know what you meant, sorry I was just being a jerk". He decided to have mercy and not make the other boy struggle to explain himself anymore. 

At hearing this, the other perked up a bit, tension in his shoulders slipping away, and leaned back against the chair. "That's cool, your drawing is, its uh... cool." 

Dream smiled in response, looking back down at his hands to draw. The silence was comfortable. While he continued defacing his own skin the boy next to him listened to music in his earbuds. Normally technology was banned from detention, but this teacher did not care. This went on for a while until finally his hands and arms(as far as he could reach at least) were all covered. Frowning, he capped his sharpie, their were still 30 minutes of detention left and he had absolutely nothing to do. The light haired boy leaned back against the desk chair, head now flush with the stone wall. When he looked over he realized they were both looking at each other, averting his eyes Dream stared down at the chalkboard in the front of the room, trying to entertain himself. Sitting for long periods made him antsy, it made school difficult seeing as he sat at a desk for 6 hours of the day. 

"What are you up to?" His desk mate asked, still looking at dream as he tilted his head to the side. It Reminded Dream of a dog, not a rottweiler like his mean teacher but a golden retriever. What was with Dream and dogs today, he thought interrupting his last train of thought. The boy was so in his own brain he almost forgot to respond, luckily he caught himself before the silence had gone on too long. 

"Nothing much, I uh, ran out of space." Dream put his arms up, showing just how covered they were. 

Eyes widening a little, the other boy stared at Dreams ink covered hands, only stopping when Dream moved them under the desk to settle on his lap. The boy with the bandana averted his eyes, once again starting to scratch at his nail polish. Just as Dream had started to zone out the speaking continued. 

"You could um, draw if you want, like on my hands. Since yours are you know, covered and stuff." He looked abashed, eyes pointed at the schools shitty tile floor like he was asking for a number instead of someone to sharpie on his skin. It was almost cute. 

"Whats your name?" Dream questioned, looking the other boy in the eyes for the first time in two hours. 

For a moment the other boy just stared, Dream was about to say something but got a response before he could.

"Sapnap, my name is Sapnap."

At that, Dream promptly grabbed Sapnap's hand, holding onto his palm while the other his fingers to decide how to use the space. As soon as he did, Sapnap jolted in surprise, shivers running down his spine.

"What are you--."

"You said I could draw, on your hand." He paused for a moment "I'm going to draw on it, unless you don't want me to?" 

Sapnap shook his head immediately, so abrupt it had to have hurt his neck.

"No, I want you too, you can."

Dream grinned, continuing what he had begun. He thought for a moment before deciding on what he wanted to do. While one hand stayed holding Sapnap's still the other reached towards his pencil pouch, pulling out red and orange, purple, and red markers. He briefly considered using his metallic ones but decided against it, those were his fancy ones and he was saving them for an occasion when he really went all out. Dream wasn't sure what all out was yet, but they were 3 dollars each and though Sapnap was nice, he just met the guy. 

For the last 20 minutes of Detention (if you could even call it that), Dream spent it hunched over the desk layering colors across Sapnap's hand. They both sat close, in the beginning Sapnap moved too much. After being told off he made sure to stay still, though his hands would still slightly shake . Moments like these, he felt at home. Normally his brain moved at such a fast pace it was hard to even process the thoughts before they had escaped him. However, when he could make art it all went away. It was almost a sort of trance, all the itchiness and fidgeting came to an end when he drew. Normally he couldn't sit still for long before wanting to get out of his seat, like this he could stay there for hours. He lost himself in it. Not once during the session did Sapnap take his eyes off Dream, he just watched the entire time. Hot breath ghosted across Sapnap's upper hand and the boy shivered a bit. When Dream had started the details it was necessary to get closer as to not mess up the fine details. The earbud once in his ear tucked under his jet black hair was neglected, left on the table in favor of watching the green eyed boy work. For that time it was like neither of them blinked, neither took a breathe, too entranced by the moment to care. If they both brushed knees under the table neither would say anything. 

Finally the bell went off and they were sucked out of the world they were both in. Dream had just finished the final lines of the drawing so it was just in time. Minx hurried out of the room, most likely to get up to mischief with her friends Wilbur and Nikki but not before giving them a weird look at whatever the hell they were up to. Unlike her, the pair of boys stayed a bit longer to take it all in. Sapnap's previously bare hand was covered in vibrant colors, blocks of them blended together to form the final picture. What stared back at them was a phoenix, its tail stretched far across his fingers all the way up to the cuticle. The brightly colored body stretched across his hand, wings extending to the edge, the endpoint was his wrist were its head rested, eyes shut like it was burning up and soon to be reborn. Sapnap stared, mouth agape. 

"Did it turn out alright? I was on a bit of a time crunch towards the end, I could have spent a bit longer on the feathers." 

"What do you mean alright? This is actually so good, I thought the roses you did earlier were decent but this is another level". Sapnap spoke passionately, eyes wide and face exited as he complimented the other boy.

Dream, who this whole time had not once been flustered or felt awkward, was flushed in the face, blush creeping up to the tip of his freckled nose. His sleeve was over his face, not being able to look Sapnap in the eyes. He normally was never embarrassed about anything, but when it came to taking compliments he couldn't handle it. 

"Th-Thanks, I um, appreciate it." He stuttered a bit, finally looking Sapnap in the eyes. Finally gaining his composure, he continued. "I Guess I had good inspiration this time, smirking a little."

"Yeah I uh" Sapnap cleared his throat, now it was his turn to feel embarrassed. " I guess you did",

"I guess".

"Yeah".

They both stood for a moment, not knowing what to do until one of them broke the silence.

"Well I gotta head home, my sister got off the bus and I don't want her to be alone to long. " Dream finally said, starting towards the door, Sapnap following behind.

"Yeah I do too, My dog needs to go on a walk anyway." 

"What kind of dog is it"? Dream questioned, both now walking side by side through the hall. 

"She's a Rottweiler, she isn't mean though she is as sweet as a husky". Sapnap replied fondly.

Hearing that Dream couldn't help but laugh loudly, wheezing as he tried to catch his breathe. Sapnap turned to look at him confused, they both stopped in the hallway and stood their for a moment, Dream with his head a bit down arms wrapped around himself shaking as he laughed like a crazy person. 

"I' don't understand". Sapnap said face scrunched up in confusion, he probably had no idea why Dream found it so funny.

Catching his breathe, Dream tried to explain himself.  
"Ok so" he wheezes again finally calming down. "So today, Ms.Ender , you know, the one who's always mean and yelling at people." 

Sapnap nodded, wanting dream to continue.

"Today in class, I was drawing and she got mad at me right. She got up in my face when she bitched me out and I was thinking-hhaha ok sorry- I was thinking," he paused for a moment to add suspense. "I was thinking she kind of reminded me of like a Rottweiler, up in my face and spitting and stuff." 

With that they were both sent into a laughing fit in the middle of the hallway at the prospect of their awful teacher being compared to an angry dog. It took a bit but finally they both chilled out and continued to leave the school. Once they finally were at the exit they had to part ways, both of their houses were walks in separate directions. 

"Hey uh" , Sapnap started before they left home "If you ever need someone to practice on or whatever, or wanna hang out, im your guy." False bravado was eminent in his voice, but Dream wasn't going to make fun of him about it. 

"Gimme your phone quick, I'm gonna put my number in". Dream said making grabby hands for it. 

Sapnap looked surprised but quickly handed it over, waiting a moment before Dream gave it back. And with that dream started home, winking before turning tail and heading back. 

"Byeee, you better text me or I will be very disappointed." He called behind himself, not looking back.

"I will!!." Sapnap screamed back, just a bit too loud like they were across a football field and not 5 feet apart on the sidewalk outside the schools entrance. 

As Dream walked back, he realized that his bad mood had been completely forgotten. Instead he felt all warm,butterflies flying around his insides. He hoped he saw Sapnap tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. Even though they just met he knew he wouldn't forget the other and how when he spoke it was warm and his face would light up at the slightest attention. He opened the door to his house, maybe he did have a special occasion for his metallic markers. Three dollars a piece was nothing compared to the smiles he got in return

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry I named the teacher ms Ender but I could not think of a better name leave me alone. I liked this au because I also have attention issues since I have Adhd and would do the same thing in class. I used to get my books and sketch pads taken away all the time(one teacher threw my drawing in the garbage). Anyways if you liked this please leave kudos or comment or not I dont really mind either way. Im open to making a part 2 maybe if enough people want it otherwise I may just leave this as a one off thing. Also sorry about grammar and writing issues I tried my best but I struggle with it a bit, feel free to leave constructive criticism and stuff.


End file.
